


Not even a french kiss?

by Eulalia_writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, Fluff and Smut, Impala, M/M, My First Castiel/Dean Winchester Fanfiction, Sex in the Impala, not actually sex but it's a start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eulalia_writer/pseuds/Eulalia_writer
Summary: Missing moment. What happened right before Dean and Castiel reached the strip club ("Free to be you and me" s05e03).Dean would never let his angel have his first time with a stripper.





	

«I don't think this is a good idea, Dean.» Castiel had been sitting quietly for the whole trip to the strip club.

«What? Sure it is! We are going to have fun and you will finally enjoy something better than a simple _french kiss_.» he pronounced the last sentence with a mocking grin on his lips, then shut the Impala's door open and waited for his friend to do the same.

«Yes. _About that …_ ».

The angel didn't move: he stared down at his own hands, folded in his lap. Dean couldn't help but gaze at him, speechless.

«You mean you've never … _never?_ Not even a _kiss?_ Oh man, _what the hell do you do in that Heaven of yours?!_ » he was definitely shocked.

«Look, I simply never had the chance.» Castiel tried to complain, but his voice was filled with shame.

Dean felt suddenly sorry and wondered a bit about whether it would be a good idea for his angel's first kiss to be with a stripper. He looked for something to say, but the only thing that popped up to his mind was this weird senario in which he kissed Castiel himself.

But that would be … weird.

He looked up at his friend.

Would it?

Dean sighed, then put a hand on the angel's thigh and stared into his bright blue eyes.

«I had no idea Cas. But we can solve this, and then go to the club. But I forbid you to tell anyone about what I'm going to do.».

«Dean what are yo-».

«Promise me, Cas!».

«I promise!» he was still a bit confused, but before he even had enough time to ask him properly what was he about to do, Dean leaned over and pressed his lips against the angel's, catching him off guard.

As soon as he realized what was happening, Castiel lost it completely. He felt himself shiver against his own will and felt Dean's lips curl in a smile, as he managed to force Cas' lips open. Their tongues met, and the hunter took control of the whole kiss, as the angel was not completely sure about what to do then.

It was warm -and yes, even a bit weird- but unexpectedly good.

The more he kissed Cas, the more Dean wanted to feel him close.

He yanked a lever he'd already used several times, smiling maliciously at the hopeless angel's surprised yelp as the seat reclined.

That way he could easily jump on his lap and keep on kissing him.

As he felt the hunter touching his hips through the fabric of his snow-white shirt, Castiel moaned, making Dean incredibly excited.

He didn't know what he was doing.

He let his instinct take over and decided not to question it.

He didn't hesitate when his own fingers reached for Cas' shirt to unbutton it, nor did he when his hands started bustling about with the angel's belt.

Castiel moaned again, louder, as Dean wrapped his fist around his half hard cock.

They were still kissing, and it didn't take Dean too long to make the hopeless angel experience his first orgasm.

He came all over Dean's hand, crying out his name against his lips.

They stared at each other for a while, trying to calm down.

«You needn't … ».

«Shut up Cas. – Dean took a deep breath – It's fine. And you promised not to talk about this.» he bossed.

«But I jus-».

«Hush. – he cleaned up his hands with an old rag he'd found under the shotgun seat and got out of the Impala, in order to let Cas enough space to dress up again – C'mon, we have a bunch of strippers waiting up for us.».

They proceeded to the club and nobody said a word until Castiel broke the silence after a little while.

«Thanks.».

«Never mind. – Dean shrugged – That was just … _a favour_. I would have never let you have your first time with a stripper, you know.».

Castiel nodded in confusion, but just decided not to argue about it, because his head still felt a little dizzy.

A soft, unknown voice laughed in Dean's head: _“That was just a favour, wasn't it?”._

He shook his head and they got into the club.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to my mind after that episode and became my actual first OS for this fandom.  
> Let me know what do you think of it :)  
> \- Eulalia_writer


End file.
